


Internet Memes.

by Shot_Through_The_Heart (orphan_account)



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, more will be added dont worry, this is in english format cuz im lazy, this is just the begging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 00:52:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12158229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Shot_Through_The_Heart
Summary: a place to store all of my stupid shipping needs :)





	Internet Memes.

**Author's Note:**

> you know all of those stupid memes and random text chats on tumblr? yeah this fic is basically a compilation those +my drv3 ships

“So instead, if we were to–” Shuichi suddenly stops himself as he quickly slaps a hand over his mouth. “Ah.” He winces in a pained muffle. Visibly distressed.

“Shuichi? Are you okay?” Kaede asks, sounding rather concerned.

He lightly nods in reply, taking a moment before speaking up. “I, accidentally bit my tongue while speaking.” He pulls away his hand and lightly licks his lips to test the sensitivity of his taste buds.

“Oh. Let me see.” Kaede suggests in an innocent tone. Once noticing the bright red tint at the tip of his tongue, she grew very worried if it was bleeding.

“M-My tongue?” Shuichi asks. Seeming caught off by what she had said.

She firmly nods yes, to show her seriousness over this. “Yes. It’s red. I just want to make sure it isn’t bleeding or anything.” She insists, taking a step closer to him.

“I don’t taste any blood.” He informs, returning the same seriousness.

“Still. I just wanna be sure.” She pleads. Her lavender-pink eyes filling with concern.

Shuichi lightly shrugs and gives in, opening his mouth for her to peer inside. From the height difference. She places her hand to his chin to tilt his entire face down, so she would be able to get a proper view of his mouth.

“Hmm…” She hums through pursed lips.

He pulls his head back at feeling his tongue growing irritant “I think it’s swelling up.” He informs. Rubbing his tongue against his lips once again to see if he could feel any difference.

“What?” Kaede chirps, lightly chuckling to herself at remembering a past event. “Do you want me to kiss it better or something?” She asks in a playful tone. A cheerful smile on her face giving the detective mixed thoughts, unsure if she was actually being serious.

Shuichi merely stares at her, wearing a confused expression. His cheeks, for some reason, turning red, the tone almost seeming to match his tongue.

“W-Well…Honestly Kaede, I don’t believe...k-kissing my tongue would make the healing process any faster.” He replies, glancing away from her at his embarrassing stutter.

“Uh– I-I wasn’t being serious Shuichi!” Kaede quickly defends. “I-I heard Kaito say that to Maki the other day so...I guess it just kinda lingered in my mind.” Her cheeks also shifting to a calm shade of red.

“You didn’t let me finish Kaede.” Shuichi replies, attempting to re-meet her gaze. “Saliva actually does have a healing product. So it wouldn’t hurt to–”

“Shuichi.” She mumbles out in her fluster.

“Heheh. I-I was only kidding...of course.” He jokes. Giving her a shy, supporting smile.

“Hmmmm.” She squeals in a flush.


End file.
